Holiday Hijinks
by Your Dark Desires
Summary: Left alone at Hogwarts over the holidays, Holly Potter has to find some way to keep herself busy. Fem!Harry. Smut.


Holly Potter lay waiting in her bed, bored out of her mind, staring up at the crimson canopy above her. The clock on her bedside ticked painfully slowly. It was just the second day of the Christmas holidays and already she was wishing they were over. Most of Gryffindor tower had left to spend the holiday with their family, including the entirety of the sixth year, all eager to get away from the heavy workload that teachers required for their NEWTS. Only Holly remained behind, any amount of hard work was more enjoyable than three weeks with the Dursleys.

With no one around Holly had spent the day sitting in the common room working on a particularly difficult essay from Snape, which wasn't made any easier by the three hyperactive first years playing a particularly violent game of Gobstones behind her. Seeking peace and calm she retreated up to her room after dinner to get ready wait until it was time to go.

Finally after what seemed like an age the clock ticked five to midnight. She stood up quickly and walked out the door. Her bare feet felt cold against the metal staircase but her footsteps were slow and careful, making sure not to be heard by people in other dorms. The common room was deserted by now, the first years must have found someone else to annoy.

She shivered slightly as she stepped outside the portrait hole, away from the warmth of the common room fire the winter chill could be felt through the old stones of the castle. Her thin robes did not help much in keeping the chill away, though she didn't plan on her clothes being a problem for much longer.

Reaching her destination she paused, the corridor around her was like many other she had passed through, a lone tapestry on the wall was its only defining feature. Pacing a few steps in each direction, Holly muttered to herself, "I need the room. I need the room. I need the room."

Smiling, she opened the wooden door that appeared in the wall, and walked in.

* * *

The large room was dim, lit only by candles scattered along the stone walls. In the centre stood a four poster bed, easily twice the size of the ones in her dormitory. The covers dark green and silver, it was obvious who had designed the room this time.

The two boys were already waiting for her, both sitting there on the bed in just their underwear. Draco on the right, his pale skin seemed almost unnatural, nearly glowing in the soft candlelight, while Blaise lay in perfect contrast, dark and inviting.

"Hello Boys." Said Holly, her smile wide as she took in the scene.

Neither of them replied, instead choosing to stay still wearing matching smirks as they mentally undressed her. Their eyes glinting, they looked at each other, having some sort of unspoken discussion. Then at the same time they stood up, and walked slowly over to her.

Reaching her first, Draco pulled Holly into a searing kiss their tongues battling for dominance. While behind her Blaise started to slowly remove her robes, placing small kisses on the back of her neck as he did so.

Holly moaned as her robes fell away to reveal her naked body underneath. Both boys used their hands to explore. Blaise reaching around to play with her breast, softly kneading then drawing sharp shudders out her thin frame as he played with the nipples. Draco's hands moved downwards, grabbing her ass firmly and pulling her closer, she could feel his bulge pressing against her.

Getting frustrated with the current amount of contact, Draco pulled the other two towards the bed. Holly pushed him down and ripped of his pants, eager to get at what was inside. Crawling up the bed after him she grabbed hold of his cock, rising to its full height of eight inches. Dipping her head, Holly licked her way up from the base to the tip before taking as much of him in her mouth as she dared without gagging. Draco groaned at the feeling and threaded his hands through her long, black hair, using them to guide her pace as she bobbed up and down.

Feeling left out, Blaise walked up behind Holly to where her ass was left presented. His hands caressed her firm cheeks before he suddenly pulled back and spanked her hard, leaving a bold, red handprint behind. Holly squeaked around Draco's cock, she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second.

Kneeling on the bed behind Holly, the dark skinned boy carefully positioned himself at her entrance and then without warning thrust in firmly. Blaise set a brutal pace, his rock hard cock slamming in and out of her furiously. His hands gripped her hips firmly to steady her, one of them occasionally pulling away to deliver another sharp slap, the deep red handprint now clear against her pale, white skin.

All the while Holly's mouth continued to work on Draco's cock. This was how Holly loved it, both boys inside her at the same time, fucking her hard and fast. She could feel her whole body heating up, lines of pleasure flowed through her body, radiating from where Blaise was slamming in and out of her pussy. Her head bobbed up and down nonstop, she was moaning in time with Blaise's thrusts, sending vibrations through Draco's member as she took him deeply into her mouth.

Finally, succumbing to the pleasure, they came. Draco first, his thick cum filling her mouth as she swallowed as much as she could, savouring every drop. Next was Holly herself, crying out loudly as her body shuddered. Blaise's thrusts had become increasingly ragged and the feeling of Holly's muscles clenching around him sent him over the edge, one last, hard thrust and he came deep inside her.

Holly collapsed on top of Draco's chest, panting loudly to try and catch her breath. Blaise fell to the bed beside them. All of their bodies gleamed with sweat, the flickering candlelight causing strange patterns on their skin. They lay still for a while, none of them speaking just savouring the contact of their bodies together. However, they were not satisfied just yet.

Looking up, Holly saw that old smirk back on Blaise's face. Grabbing hold of her, he pulled her light body on top of him, so that her back was resting against his muscled chest. She could feel his dick between her legs, once again as hard as a broomstick handle. His hand dipped into her pussy, still wet from both of their fluids, before reaching underneath her to her other hole. Smiling as she grasped his intentions, she raised her body to allow him better access.

With two fingers at first he reached in, using their fluids to lubricate her tight asshole. Then lifting her up by the hips, he slowly impaled her upon his dick, causing her to moan softly as she savoured the sensation of it going in, inch by inch.

Before they could go any further however, Draco decided he wanted part of the action. Moving around so he was facing Holly, he carefully bent down and positioned himself at her pussy. Holly reached forward and grabbed his cock again, guiding it into her. She gasped loudly as it went in, she had never had them like this before, she could feel both of their big cocks resting deep in her, almost touching inside of her. She took a moment to adjust to the feeling, it was almost painful at first, being filled up so much.

Growing impatient, Blaise pulled out slightly before thrusting in hard, Following his lead, Draco did the same. Soon they got themselves into a rhythm, one thrusting out as the other thrusted in. After starting carefully they slowly increased their speed, eventually reaching a punishing pace that had them all panting and moaning.

For Holly the pleasure was becoming too much to handle. Her body felt like it was on fire, every one of her nerves was super sensitive, she could feel every thrust, every inch of the two huge penises as they slammed into her. She could barely breathe as her body was overwhelmed, she was chanting their names as a mantra, like a prayer of thanks for the two gods she felt like she was with.

She came repeatedly, not even able to cry out as the pleasure was too much. The two boys carried on their punishing pace regardless, never slowing, relentlessly in and out of both her holes. Before, almost in sync they thrust in one last time and both came explosively. Their cum leaking out of both ends.

Pulling out the three of them collapsed into a messy pile of sweaty limbs. None of them able to move, or wanting to.

Smiling to herself as she fell asleep, "Maybe this holiday won't be so boring after all." Holly thought.


End file.
